My Date with Remus Lupin
by FamousNoOne
Summary: Tracy Hartfield and her date with Remus Lupin... and James Potter and Sirius Black.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first published story that's more than 300 words long, so I hope you like it. If you want, send me a review so I know what to improve on! You could also e-mail me at famous_no_one yahoo . com. Just delete the spaces, obviously.**

**Anyway, let me know, guys! Thanks for reading!**

My Date with Remus Lupin

"I'm really glad that you agreed to come to Hogsmeade with me, Remus," I said to the sandy-haired boy walking next to me. He shot me his to-die-for smile and shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me, Tracy. I was just glad that you asked me, to be honest." Well, that was new. I looked up at Remus – had he always been that tall? – and smiled at the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So, erm… Where would you like to go first? Fancy a butterbeer?" I nodded, looping my arm with Remus' and we made our way to Madam Clementine's.

Once we made it inside and ordered our drinks, we sat at a table in the corner and started talking about trivial things.

"Of course Slughorn is a good professor," I said, "I just think his class would be much more beneficial if he spent less time chasing Evans around. He reminds me of Potter."

"Who reminds you of me, love?" I closed my eyes, not needing to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. Of course, _he_ would show up today. I finally gather my Gryffindor courage to ask for a date with Remus after years of having a crush on him and James Potter shows his arrogant face.

"I think she means she would rather be with you than Remus, mate."_ Black_. "Why else would she be talking about _you_ on her date with Moony?" I rolled my eyes just as they pulled up chairs and joined Remus and me.

"Actually, James," I spat, "I was just talking about how annoying it is that you follow Lily around like a lovesick pup."

His dark eyebrows shot up as if he were offended. He clutched his chest dramatically and said, "You wound me, Hartfield." I resisted the urge to pull out my wand when Sirius grabbed my butterbeer and took a large drink.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked. He didn't sound too pleased that they were here, either, which made me feel slightly better about myself.

"Waiting for Peter to return with our beverages," Sirius replied, playing with my black hair. I swatted at his hand.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Remus gave me an apologizing look to which I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You mean why are we here, in Madam Clementine's?" James questioned innocently as Peter appeared with five more butterbeers. At least they bought us drinks.

"Of course that's what he meant, you tosspot," I said, earning me a snicker from Remus. His soft brown eyes meeting my own green eyes reminded me why I'd had a crush for four years.

"Well, Tracy, since you asked so nicely, we came to make sure Remus doesn't mess up his first date with the girl he's been in love with since first year," James said. My eyes widened and I stared at Remus, who had blushed furiously.

"What do you say we go over to Honeydukes, Tracy? This table is getting crowded," Remus said, glaring at his friends as he stood. I nodded and stood, glaring at Sirius when he patted my bum.

"Honestly, Black. Keep your hands to yourself," I whispered furiously before Remus and I left.

In Honeydukes, I bought Remus the biggest chocolate bar I could find and he had presented me with twelve sugar quills, which were my absolute favorite. We left the store, laughing at a memory of something that had happened the previous day in the Common Room which involved Lily hexing James, who had to go to the Hospital Wing to get the words "I am an arse" removed from his forehead.

"AAAUGH!" I screamed, just before I landed unceremoniously on my face.

"Damn, Hartfield. I thought you'd be able to hold me up," I heard Sirius say as he stood up. I followed suit, wiping the dust off my clothes. I then calmly withdrew my wand and pointed it at Sirius, who had the decency to take a step back.

"The next time you touch me, Black, I will hex your arse onto your face. Understood?" He nodded, though his grey eyes were filled laughter. "Where's James?"

"Right here!" the aforementioned menace yelled from behind Remus. The black haired Chaser then swiftly grabbed Remus' chocolate bar and flew – where the _hell_ did that broom come from? – up to the top of the trees and gently placed it on one of their branches. I growled.

"James Potter! You give Remus back his chocolate right now, or so help me I will–" My screams were cut off by Sirius' hand covering my mouth.

"Honestly, Sirius! Was that really necessary?" Remus asked, disbelievingly.

"Sorry, mate. I just didn't want to hear any more of the banshee's screaming – oof!" he exclaimed, letting go of me.

"Next time, it won't be your shin," I said sweetly. "Come on, Remus."

"What about my chocolate?" he asked in a small voice. I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I forgot. POTTER!"

"Yes?" he yelled back from the safe distance of forty feet in the air.

"Give Remus his chocolate!" I demanded.

"Give Remus a kiss!" he demanded back. I felt myself blush while Remus murmured something about needing to find new friends because he was going to kill this set.

"That's inappropriate Potter!" I yelled, trying to deflect the attention from the two of us. "Just bring it back! That chocolate bar cost me two sickles!"

"Well, now it's going to cost you a kiss," Sirius said. He had stopped howling about his bruised shin long enough to pester me. Lovely.

"That's not funny, Black," I said, glaring at him. "Stop being so ridiculous and –" Once again I was cut off, but this time it wasn't by Sirius. Oh, no. Remus Lupin's lips were pressed softly against mine.

Too soon, he pulled away. I was so shocked that I could barely hear the claps and whistles from James and Sirius. All I knew was that I wanted Remus' lips against mine again. So I did what any rational Gryffindor would do.

I kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer while his hands rested on the small of my back, and I snogged Remus Lupin for all I was worth.

It was a while before we pulled apart, but when we did James walked over to us laughing.

"Here's your chocolate, mate," he said, handing Remus the chocolate bar.

"What chocolate?" Remus asked, still not looking away from my eyes. I laughed. I had made Remus Lupin forget about chocolate? That's never been known to happen before. Even Sirius and James commented.

Later, in the Common Room, Remus and I were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, hand in hand, enjoying chocolate and sugar quills. Suddenly, James and Sirius were sitting on the floor in front of us, huge smiles on their faces. I was automatically suspicious.

"What have you two done?" Remus asked before I could pose a similar question. They grinned at each other and then faced us again.

"Nothing," they answered simultaneously. My eyes narrowed.

"That's it, I'm going to bed before you two blow something up," I said. I said goodnight to Remus and tried to ignore the snickering that was coming from the Disaster Duo. When I reached my dorm, however, I wished that I had delayed the trip.

How did those two get in my dorm, and _why_ did they decorate it in pictures of Remus and me snogging? Better yet, how did they _get _pictures of Remus and me snogging?

Sighing, I decided to let it go. Besides, now that Remus and I were officially dating, I was going to have to get used to those two.


End file.
